Cosas Inesperadas
by Charlotte Bennet
Summary: Porque pasan, y no se pueden evitar, pero con fe, esfuerzo y mucho amor se podran superar...
1. Cosas Inesperadas

_**Disclaimer: Lovely Complex No es Mio (Si fuera mío hubiera hecho MUCHISIMOS capítulos más, aun así AMO la serie!)**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo**

**Cosas Inesperadas**

Otani estaba aturdido… confundido… con una mezcla de emociones… tenía ganas de llorar pero no tenía tiempo… tenía que hacer algo… esa maldita llamada le había arruinado todo su día…

_¿Disculpen es usted Otani Atsushi? _

_Si, ¿Por?_

_Bueno…, Lamento informarle que la señorita Koizumi Risa ha sufrido un grave accidente…_

…

Esas palabras no desaparecían de la cabeza de Otani… al terminar de escuchar eso, inmediatamente fue a esa clínica, no tenía tiempo de pedir un taxi…

Tenía que ir por su novia…

Cruzaba calle por calle, corriendo, con la intención de llegar más rápido… aunque se cayó unas 2 veces por distraído, se levantaba, no tenía tiempo para tonterías como esas…

Tonterías que ella cometería…

Él sabía perfectamente que si Koizumi hubiera estado en esa situación, hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque con lo torpe que estaba seguro que se hubiera caído muchas veces… pero ella hubiera continuada no importa en qué estado… Ella era una idiota enamorada de otro idiota…

No paraba de pensar en ella… tan torpe pero graciosa… nada adorable pero muy dulce… una tonta enamorada que lucho por su amor… y lo ganó… y le paso estó…

¡PORQUE RAYOS PASABA ESTO!

Y con ese último pensamiento… unas lágrimas cayeron… de ese chico bajito enamorado…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo**

**¡Hola!...**

**¡AHHH, ANTES DE QUE ME MATEN POR DEJAR AQUÍ EL FIC DIJANME SI QUIEREN QUE HAGA UN CAPITULO MÁS PARA ACLARA LAS COSAS!, ¡DEPENDE DE USTEDES!**

**Bueno, gracias por leer el fic!, Fue una idea loca que escribe en media hora!, quizás por eso a salido un poquito raro… (lo siento…)…**

**Pero si les gusto háganmelo saber!, siempre con un review me sacan una sonrisa!**

**Gracias por Leer, Cuidense Mucho!**

**Charlie Bennet ;D (Una GRAN fan de LoveCom!)**


	2. Cosas Solucionadas

**_Aquí el capítulo final de este corto fic!, se lo dedico a esas personitas que quizás… todavía no tengan usuario en fanfiction… pero siempre nos regalan a los usuarios que escribimos reviews llenos de cariño, Los quiero mucho!, esto va para ustedes!_**

* * *

**Cosas Inesperadas**

Otani llegó, aunque se moría de ganas de descansar, se moría más por ver a Koizumi…

Había llegado muy tarde… ya no era la hora de visita… por eso no se detuvo a preguntar en la primera planta del hospital y decidió preguntar más arriba…

Así que empezó a preguntar a todos los doctores y enfermeras, ninguno sabía, algunos lo miraban feo por estar corriendo y gritado en la clínica, que le importaba a él, ¡solo quería saber dónde estaba _su chica!_

_Su chica…_ Koizumi…

Agh, maldita sea… Odiaba todo lo que estaba pasando…

Pregunta casi rendido a una vieja enfermera, de pelo blanco canoso y con una mirada tan frágil como el cristal… que justo acaba de salir de la habitación de Risa…

Otani se paró y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y le preguntó…

_"¿Qué, Tu eres el joven que ella estaba esperando?, Jo, jo ,jo , ¡pensé que serías un poquito más alto pero eres muy simpático!, ¡Ven por aquí joven! – _dijo la veterana enfermera, con una sonrisa pícara pero a la vez muy tranquilizadora para Otani…

¿Cómo esta ella?... ¿se encuentra b-bien…?- dijo Otani… no quiso que la enfermera le viera los ojos… estaba llorando, tenía mucho miedo de la respuesta.

"Miralo tu mismo" –le respondio ella, abriendo la puerta a la habitación…

…

¿K-Koizumi…?- pregunto Otani, con miedo a ver en que estado estaba ella…

…

O-Otani… ¡OTANI!- respondió ella… _su chica…_

Eres una Idiota…- dijo en tono de broma

¿Ves a tu novia así y la llamas idiota?- dijo ella molesta… pero su cara era muy graciosa…

… Es broma, me tuviste preocupado, me alegra que estés bien y que solo te hayas roto una pierna…- dijo Otani, en su tono serio que rara vez utiliza pero… se le notaba más alegre…

O-Otani…- pensaba Risa…

¡ESE MALDITO POLICIA ME DEBE UNA, ME HIZO PENSAR QUE ESTABAS MUERTA Y…

Gracias…

¿Eh?- dijo Otani

Me he dado cuenta lo mucho que te importo aunque no siempre me lo digas…- dijo Koizumi mientras lo abrazaba...- te quiero mucho Otani…

Y por primera vez de todas las mil y un veces que Risa le había dicho te quiero… el respiro, trago saliva, seguía muy colorado pero lo tenía que decir, ¡no era su estilo, pero era por ella!

Y-yo también te quiero…-dijo Otani, sin que se le pudiera ver los ojos…

¿QUÉ?- dijo Risa sorprendida por la respuesta, con una de esas caras que tanto la caracterizan…

¡TE DIJO ALGO BUENO Y TU ME REPONDES A SI!- dijo Otani molesto con una de sus caras graciosas

¡PERO ES QUE ME HAS SORPRENDIDO… TE QUIERO MUCHO OTANI!

¡YA CALLATE IDIOTA, SI SIGUES LLORANDO ASI NUNCA SALDRAS DE AQUÍ!

¡P-PERO ES QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO…! ¡BUAH!

¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO TAMBIEN!

… ¡Qué curiosa parejita!- pensaba la vieja enfermera

_Y así, a los 3 días Risa pudo salir del hospital, Otani después de la universidad siempre iba a verla, aunque ya era su último año de carrera, podría estudiar junto a Koizumi, ¿no?, y él como buen novio la ayudaba siempre al usar las muletas, aunque muchas veces se burlaba por lo torpe que era ella, ella también estaba muy feliz… de tener un novio tan... Otani…_

_Y es que Cosas Inesperadas le pueden pasar a cualquiera, pero con fe, paciencia y mucho amor, ayudó a pasar ese pequeño accidente… que no había sido tan grave como le habían dicho…_

_Ambos estaban más tranquilos, más felices, y se dieron cuenta de cuanto… se querían ellos dos..._

* * *

**_¿Qué Tal?... Uf…. POR FIN TERMINE!, Bailemos todos!, Che che che la la la!.._**

**_Este fic a estado dedicado con mucho cariño a TODOS los que escriben dulces reviews para todos los que escribimos, porque siempre nos saca una sonrisa!_**

**_Cuidense Mucho!_**

**_Charlie Bennet ;D_**

**_PD: Risa Koizumi se ha recuperado gracias al hospital Central de Japon, por favor, colaboren dejando un review, ya que con cada review, le ahorras 100 yenes a Otani y a Koizumi, ya que ellos tienen que pagar la atención del hospital, ¿cierto?_**


End file.
